It's Kind of Stupid Really
by Earth.bound.wolf
Summary: Discontinued from lack of intrest. A Leo Valdez love story. This is my first story, sorry if it sucks. Please enjoy :) Leo finds himself befriending a girl that is so out of his league that it is almost impossible.
1. Chapter 1- Meetings

"It's Kind of Stupid Really."

Leo was sitting on a bed in the Infirmary with a cut that ran from his shoulder to his wrist that was almost an inch deep, thanks to a sheet of metal. He really didn't think he needed to be here, the cut was bandaged and all and he felt fine. They just wouldn't let him leave! He was watching the door when the girl came in. He had seen her a few times around camp. But he had never spoken to her. The things he knew about her was that her name was Amy, she was the daughter of Apollo and that she was one of the camps best archers. It seemed sort of ironic now that she had an arrow sticking out of her shoulder. She sat on the bed next to his while her wound was cleaned and covered. After a while it seemed that she wasn't going anywhere he said:

"They not letting you go either?"

"Nope." Amy said "What happened to you?"

He moved so she could see the long bandage down his arm. "It's kind of stupid really." Leo said "I mean what are the chances that you get wounded by the piece of metal that you were working on?! I keep saying to myself 'Seriously Leo, it's pathetic!'."

Amy laughed, which made him smile. This girl was so out of his league, yet here he was, making her laugh!

"You think that's pathetic. My dad is the god of archery, and yet somehow I manage to be hit by an arrow almost every time I walk onto the archery range! That's pathetic."

They both laughed and kept talking until they were finally allowed to go. It was time for dinner so they walked together to the mess hall.

Leo only saw Amy a few times after that but he managed to get her to hang out with Jason and Piper for a few weeks before the holidays. Having her there didn't make him feel like the third wheel anymore.

It was the first day of holidays and Leo was walking with Piper and Jason up the hill. Piper had convinced him to come and stay at her dads place. He had tried to convince Amy to come but she said she had important things to do, which she wouldn't enlighten him about.

"Hey Valdez! Wait up!" it was Amy running up the hill behind him. "Leaving without saying goodbye are we?"

"Nope, this was all part of the plan." He said, putting down his bag. "Here."

He opened his arms for a hug but she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Being shorter than he was she had to stand on her toes to reach.

"Oh." He said surprised. Then she hugged him.

"Was that part of the plan?" She said

"Not exactly. Though it was a welcome de-tour I must add." He said. This time his kissed her, lightly.

"You sure you don't want to come with us?"

"Don't push your luck, Valdez." She said as she turned away and went back down to the camp.

"Leo!" Jason called, they were waiting for him at the top of the hill. He ran to catch up.

"Sorry," he said "I got a bit distracted."

**Please Review. It will be apperciated!**


	2. Chapter 2- Two months later

2 months later…

"Oi, metal head?! Your pants are on fire!"

"Huh?!" Leo pulled out his earplugs and looked to where Amy was sitting on one of the workbenches.

"Your pants are on fire."

The flames were making their way up his leg. He spun round, madly whacking his jeans as hard as he could, which only succeeded in making them burn even more.

"Stupid fire powers." He muttered when the flames finally died.

Amy was attempting to stifle her laughter but she wasn't succeeding.

"Don't laugh at me!" he said slightly offended.

"Why not?" she giggled

"Because."

"Because you're an idiot who doesn't notice when his own pants are on fire?"

"Yes. Wait no. No. That's not what I meant!" but she was laughing to hard now, so hard in fact that she practically fell off of the bench.

Had Leo not grabbed her arm at the last second then she would have probably fallen into a very sharp and dangerous pile of scrap metal that someone had just left lying around in the workshop. He pulled her up back onto her feet. He kept a hold on her arm until she regained her balance.

"Whoa. Note to self: do not fall of benches in the middle of the workshop. May result in serious injury." She said.

Leo laughed. "Come on. Jason and Piper are probably waiting for us." He said. Now that he and Amy were sort of dating, -even though neither of them were going to admit it—he felt less closed off from his friends, less of an extra and a third wheel.

"Yes, let's go find the lovebirds." She said. Leo chuckled at her statement. Some people would call _them_ love birds, but then again, Jason and Piper were a pretty hands on sort of couple.

Leo followed Amy outside and almost ran into her as she stopped.

"She had to be here." She said her voice a low growl. She stood tensed, like a snake about to strike, hands curled into fists he was sure could break your nose.

Leo was about to ask who 'she' was when he saw them. The hunters of Artemis. He knew that Amy and Thalia Grace had some sort of grudge going against one another but what this grudge was about? He had no clue.

"Come on." He said, taking her hand "Let's go." She relaxed and followed him to where Jason and Piper were sitting.

"Hey Leo, hey Amy." Piper said brightly. She was leaning against Jason as they sat together on the bench.

"Hey Pipes." Leo said. Amy muttered something that could have been a greeting if you wanted it badly enough and threw herself onto the grass where she lay with her eyes closed, soaking up the sun. Jason and Piper looked at Leo as though they were expecting an explanation to why his girlfriend was so grumpy. Not that he was inclined to give one.


	3. Chapter 3- Explaiations

Later that night, after dinner he found Amy at the archery range, firing arrow after arrow into a cloth dummy. Her brown hair was pulled back into a pony-tail and by the looks she was giving the target he was fairly sure he would feel sorry for anyone that was put in its place. It didn't matter how many arrows she pulled from the quiver, it just kept re-filling itself. The wonders of magical quivers. Leo stood and watched her for a while; he was beginning to wonder how long he would be standing here before she noticed when she said:

"Do you know why I hate her?"

He thought for a while, he really had no idea at all. "Why?"

She stopped and dropped the arrow, which disappeared the minute it touched the earth. The arrows that stuck out of the dummy were taking longer to fade away, but he knew that eventually they would.

"It's probably kind of stupid really." She said

"I'm still listening."

"I know." She sat down against the tree and he joined her. Her head moved from the tree to Leo's shoulder and he wrapped his arms round her waist.

"We used to be friends, used to train together, fight together. We were like sisters; she was the only family I had." Amy's voice had gone quiet. Leo knew that she was an orphan or as good as one, her mother was dead and her dad, obviously, didn't visit very much, being a god and all.

"It all really started the day I got cursed." She said

"Whoa, whoa, wait. You're cursed?!"

"Yup. Every time I walk onto a shooting range, whether it is archery, guns, whatever, I get shot at. I managed to doge the arrows this time."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Thalia was with me and so were a group of others that were training. I was a bit angry 'cause I had just found out that she was joining the Hunters. Suddenly there were arrows flying everywhere. I was scared out of my skin and well you know what happens then."

Leo knew well what happens when she got angry or scared. It was pure instinct, like something that was part of her soul, to shoot anything that moved. She was a fight person, not a flight person.

"What happened?"

"I went nuts, completely off the rails, shot absolutely anything that twitched. Thalia didn't know what had happened to me, I was that crazy and I didn't know who she was, I was like a wild animal."

"You attacked her didn't you?"

"Yeah. I hit her over the head and had her by the throat. I only let go when she stabbed me."

"She _stabbed_ you?!"

"She used an arrow and stabbed me in the side. I ran into the forest and they didn't find me till capture the flag the next day. I almost died. Thalia has never trusted me since and I hate her for not forgiving me. I haven't spoken to her for years."

Leo could only stare at her in surprise. She got up and after pulling him up they walked together back to the cabins.


End file.
